


The ghost ships us too

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Series: The ghost ships us [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: If you want - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Read The Ghost Ships Us first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heeeyyyy!! For those of you who know of my previous work, "The Ghost Ships Us", this is a side story about Gil and Mattie. Woo! For those of you who haven't read TGSU, you should probably go read it, but I guess if you want to just read this one, go ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Verdammt!!!! Shieße!! I'm so sorry!!" Gilbert began moving around frantically, attempting to clean the yoghurts he had just spilled all over whoever he had crashed into. He swore he didn't see him there.

"I-it's oka-" But, before the other person could respond, Gilbert was dragging him into the bathroom, where he tore paper towels out of the dispenser, wetting them in the sink. Then, he proceeded to rub fiercely at the stranger's pants.

After he had got them as clean as they could get, he looked up at the stranger. "I think I got most of it."

The boy's face was pretty damn red by this point. Mostly because a hot stranger had been rubbing his hands all over him for a good five minutes. "I-it's fine!! I-I'm no- I-I s-sorry! I mean, t-thanks." He looked away, cursing himself for being so socially awkward.

Gilbert bit his lip, awkwardly. "I'm really really sorry. I swear I didn't mean to. You just appeared out of nowhere.... I'll make it up to you!!" Gilbert grinned. "Let me take you to dinner tonight!"

"I-I..." The boy shook his head. "I-I can't tonight..."

Gilbert was disappointed, but didn't let it show on his face. "Okay, then. Tomorrow?"

"Um...I don't kno-"

"The day after? Next week?"

"Uh...I don't know...."

"Okay. I'll keep asking until you give in, though. Be prepared. No one can resist the awesome me!"

"Please don't...."

"Oh, I will. Watch me."

"I have to get back to work."

Gilbert nodded, and stepped aside to let him out. When he was about halfway out the door, Gilbert stopped him. "What's your name?"

"M-Matthew."

"Awesome. I'm Gilbert. I'm also awesome. You can call me either one."

"Uh huh. That's nice." Matthew pushed his way past Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned widely. "I'll see you again?" It was more a statement than a question.

"We'll see."

************************

After that, Gilbert made it his mission to get the cute Canadian to go on a date with him. He would go by the Walmart Matthew worked at almost every day to ask him out. Every time, Matthew would come up with some excuse why he couldn't go. Still, Gilbert hung around, pestering him. Although he was annoying, Matthew had to admit that he liked the attention. And he was slowly, but surely, beginning to develop a crush on the German boy.

Then, Gilbert didn't show up for a couple days. Then, a couple weeks.

Matthew found himself looking for Gilbert. Every time a person walked by, he would perk up, expecting it to be Gilbert, but it never was. Matthew's mood dropped. A few people at work noticed it, but said nothing. The rest of the employees didn't even notice Matthew when he wasn't upset.

Even Matthew's twin brother, who was as dense as a brick and normally ignored him, realized something was wrong.

Soon, Matthew stopped looking for Gilbert, instead returning his attention to work and college.

Then, one day, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Hey!! Matthew!!"

Matthew looked up from the shelf of cereal he was restocking, shocked. He thought Gilbert had given up. Gilbert was running towards him, still wearing a Target uniform shirt.

"Hey!! Did you miss the awesome me?" Gilbert was out of breath, but there was still a goofy grin on his face.

Matthew blushed and looked away.

"Ha! You did! I don't blame you though. I'm awesome.....sorry I wasn't able to come lately. I had to work night shifts almost every day for the last two weeks. Working night shifts for seven different jobs is rough, but I need the money right now."

"You...work seven jobs?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yup."

"Oh....are you trying to pay for college or something...?"

"Nah. I don't have the time or money for college."

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows. "Then, what do you need it for?"

Gilbert paused for a moment, considering something. "Hm. I'll tell you more over dinner."

"You're still on that? I thought you gave up."

"Never."

Matthew looked at Gilbert's grinning face, and gave in, sighing. "Fine."

Gilbert cheered, and pumped his fist in the air. The same thing that Alfred often did when he was excited about something.

"I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. I need to change."

Gilbert began to run off, but paused, then turned and ran back to Matthew, and gave him a small peck on his cheek, then ran off again.

Matthew lightly touched the spot that Gilbert had kissed him. His face was a mixture of surprise and happiness.

He would have stood there for hours, shocked, if it weren't for his boss yelling at him to get back to work.

*******************

"Where are we going?"

"Out to eat....?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I know that already. Where are we going to eat?" Matthew had just been picked up by Gilbert, and had absolutely no idea where they would go. Maybe they wouldn't go to dinner. Maybe Gilbert was a crazy serial killer rapist.

"That, mein awesome friend, is a surprise." Gilbert smirked.

Great. A surprise. That could definitely possibly mean the woods, where Gilbert would rape him, cut him into pieces and scatter them around for the animals to eat. Matthew shuddered, thinking about it, and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Gilbert glanced over at Matthew. "You okay?"

Matthew nodded rapidly. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

After about ten minutes, Gilbert pulled up to the restaurant.

Matthew looked out his window at the building. It was the Vargas' restaurant. He'd only been a couple times, but he liked it. "Oh. I know this place! It's run by the Vargas'. It's pretty good."

"Yep! But steer clear of the Lovino kid. He especially hates me. Probably because I hang out with his boyfriend so much. I don't blame him. Nobody can resist the awesome me." Gilbert sighed. "He once tried to beat me up, because I got into a fight with his boyfriend. He didn't get to far, though. He still holds a grudge, even though it's been four years since then." Gilbert unbuckled and climbed out of the front seat, then ran around the car, to open the door for Matthew.

"Oh. Thank you." Matthew blushed, taking the hand extended to him, helping him out of the car.

"No problem." Gilbert said, grinning widely.

**********************

"Oh, fuck. It's you." Lovino said, glaring at Gilbert, a tiny notepad in his hand. Just his luck. Both were about equally unhappy with seeing the other.

"Oh, fuck. It's me." Gilbert said, smirking.

Lovino had to hold back any urges he had to punch Gilbert in the face. "What can I get you today?" He said, through gritted teeth.

"It would help if you gave us the menus."

Lovino blushed. "I....I'll be right back." He hurried off to grab a couple menus, then ran back, looking angrier than before, if that was even possible. "Here's your god damn menus."

"Frattello!!! You can't talk to customers like th- Gilbert!!! And Matthew!!! Ve!! I didn't know that you guys know each other!!!!!" Feliciano came up to their table, scolding his older brother, then grinning at the sight of his two friends.

Lovino huffed and walked away, muttering in Italian.

"Ja! I ran into him at Walmart." Gilbert said, snickering.

"Literally." Matthew said, under his breath.

"Ve!! That's so wonderful!!! You make a cute couple!!"

"N-no we're no-" Matthew began, but was interrupted by Gilbert.

"Danke, Feli. He sure is cute, isn't he?"

Feliciano giggled. "Si!"

Lovino cursed as he dropped a platter of glasses on the floor, causing almost everyone in the restaurant to look over and glare; the glares were mostly from parents with children present. "Ve!!! Frattello!!!" He ran off, yelling, "I'll be back to take your orders!!"

Both Matthew and Gilbert laughed, and Gilbert smiled at Matthew. "I like your laugh. It's cute."

Matthew's face burned red. "Oh....thanks...?" He said, shyly, looking away.

Gilbert's heart fluttered. Matthew was really too cute. He cleared his throat, blushing. "Hm. I believe we had an agreement. If you came with me to dinner, I would tell you more about myself."

Matthew looked up. "Oh yeah."

"So, you can ask me questions, and I'll answer them."

Matthew thought for a moment. "...why aren't you in college?"

Gilbert sighed. "I don't have the money for it."

"Oh. So, where do you work?"

"Um....Walgreens, Dian's Art Class, Target." Gilbert counted on his fingers. "Oh! I almost forgot, I also work at Hot Topic sometimes."

Matthews eyes widened. "You....work four different jobs?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. One job won't pay the rent."

"Do your parents not work?"

"Well, no. They died in a car accident quite a while ago. Me and mein little bruder were raised by our grandfather, but he died a few years ago, when I was seventeen, so we were put in foster care for four months, until my eighteenth birthday. Then, I was allowed to take care of mein bruder."

Matthew bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Oh. I'm sorry...."

Gilbert patted Matthew's arm gently. "Don't be. It's in the past. Me and mein bruder get by just fine. So, tell me about your family."

"Um...well.... I have both my parents, but they're out on business trips a lot. And I have my stupid twin brother. He's kind of a jerk, but I still love him, nonetheless. But, sometimes he really doesn't acknowledge my existence... A lot of people don't..."

"Well, that's stupid. Because you're an awesome person, and I think more people should realize that."

Matthew looked at the ground, with a small smile on his face. "T-thanks... You're pretty awesome t-"

"Ve!!! Are you ready to order?" Feliciano bounced over to their table.

Gilbert nodded, then looked at Matthew, who also nodded.

"Ve!! Okay!! ...Mattie? Are you okay? Your face is red."

"A-ah. I'm fine..."

********************

"I had a really nice time tonight..." Matthew said, smiling genuinely at the albino. The two were standing in the illuminated light of Matthew's front porch, shivering slightly. It was a cold night.

"Of course you did. I told you, nobody can resist mein awesomeness." Gilbert grinned.

Matthew giggled, and put his hand on the door to go inside, but Gilbert stopped him. "Ah, ah. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um...what?"

Gilbert leaned over, and kissed Matthew gently on the lips. When he pulled away, he had a light blush on his cheeks, but Matthew's were bright red.

"Matthew? Will you go out with me? Like, be my boyfriend?"

Matthew placed his hand over his lips, where the taste of Gilbert's mouth remained, thinking. Gilbert seemed like a wonderful person, even if he was loud and blunt at times. But, nonetheless, Matthew liked him. "...yes...."

Gilbert cheered and grabbed both of Matthew's hands in his own. "I knew you couldn't resist me. I'm too awesome."

Matthew laughed. "Okay."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say 'Gilbert, you are so awesome'."

Matthew giggled, "You wish."

"You know you want to." Gilbert leaned in closer.

"You know I don't." Matthew leaned in closer.

"You do."

"I don't."

Their faces were practically touching, and Gilbert began to close the space between their lips, when-

Bam!!

"What are ya doing to my brother, dude?" Matthew's twin brother, Alfred slammed the door open, startling the couple, who pulled away from each other, quickly.

"Dang it, Al. I'm kind of busy." Matthew glared at his brother.

"Yeah, busy snogging this albino kid."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be at Arthur's house, studying."

"I was, but then Françis came over, and practically started dry humping Arthur, so I cane home." Alfred huffed.

"Ugh. Seriously? And we weren't snogging, for your information. We kissed once. And it was barely a peck."

"Yeah right."

"Yes. It is right. Maple, you can be so...rgh!"

"Be so what, Mattie?"

Gilbert backed way, slowly. "...um...I gotta go. See ya later!!" Gilbert said awkwardly, then ran back to his car.

"Dang it, Al!! You scared him away!!"

"I scared HIM away? He scared me first!! He looks like Satan."

"He does NOT."

"Yeah he does. He has creepy red eyes."

"He's ALBINO, Alfred. He's not evil. He's actually very nice."

"Whatever, Matt."

************************

Gilbert and Matthew had been dating for a month and a half, when Matthew finally met Gilbert's younger brother. But, he wished that they had met under different circumstances. Of course, Ludwig had heard of Matthew before. But, only because he sort of knew Alfred, so he had heard that he had a twin, but hadn't officially met him.

"Bruderrr!!!!! Ze awesome me is home!!!!" Gilbert burst through the door, Françis and Matthew behind him. Gilbert was carrying a box of beer and Françis a bottle of wine. "Do you want to stay up and drink with us??" His Gilbert asked, obviously already slightly tipsy. Gilbert got lightheaded and almost fell on his face, but the little Canadian caught him.

"Gilbert! You need to be more careful!!" He squeaked.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Um...no thank you. But bruder....can I ask you someth-"

"Heh heh. Birdie. You are so awesome." Gilbert said, sitting on the table and pulling the blonde Canadian onto his lap.

"Gilbert!! You're brother and friend are watching!!" Matthew said, embarrassed.

"They've probably watched porn before." Gilbert said, pressing his mouth onto Matthew's. Françis smirked, watching them and pouring wine.

Ludwig's face flushed. "Um....I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." He said, awkwardly, then ran up the stairs.

Matthew shoved Gilbert lightly. "Your brother probably thinks I'm creepy now!!"

Françis chuckled. "I highly doubt that. Well, maybe he does currently, but after getting to know you better he will love you."

"I sure hope so." Matthew looked around. "Did that girl go home? Or up to Ludwig's room?"

Françis raised an eyebrow, and Gilbert looked at him like he was crazy. "Um...what girl?"

"Um...the girl who was standing next to Ludwig."

"Mm. There was no girl." Françis handed Matthew a glass of wine. "Your mind must have been playing a trick on you."

Matthew looked over at the place where he had seen the girl. Or at least, he thought he did.

"Oh...you're probably right...."

*************************

Françis had gone home, Ludwig was in bed, and Gilbert and Matthew were cuddling on Gilbert's bed, both half asleep. Matthew hadn't drunk very much, so he was only slightly tipsy, but Gilbert had drunk a significant amount more than Matthew, and was pretty drunk.

"Mattiee. I luv ya. Y'kno that?" Gilbert slurred, moving closer to Matthew, and kissing his neck, sloppily.

Matthew blushed and giggled. "Really?"

"Really, really." Gilbert pulled Matthew on top of him, and kissed him passionately on the mouth, moving his hands up and down Matthew's body. But, when he started going South of the equator, Matthew blushed and pulled away.

"I....I'm going to go take a shower..." He said, tumbling off the bed, and into Gilbert's bathroom.

"I'll come with you~"

"No you won't~"

Gilbert pouted. "Fine. Towels are under the sink."

"Thanks."

As Matthew shut the door, Gilbert smirked, getting an idea.

***********************

"Gilbert!" Matthew whisper-shouted. "Where are my clothes?" He had come out of the shower and was alarmed to see his clothes missing. He suspected Gilbert was responsible. He stormed into the bedroom, wearing a towel around his waist. Matthew was about to yell at Gilbert, when he saw that the German was sleeping peacefully. He sighed, and began looking around for his clothes. When he came up empty handed, he decided to just borrow some of Gilbert's clothes. Once he was dressed and dry, he draped a blanket over Gilbert, and crawled in next to him.

He kissed Gilbert's forehead, lightly. "Good night."

**********************

Matthew was woken by a light tapping on his shoulder. He opened one eye, drowsily. "...hm?"

Gilbert smiled. "Good morning, princess. I gotta go to work. Can ya wake up Ludwig in an hour and take him to school?"

"What...?" Matthew reached for the bedside lamp, but Gilbert stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I have an unawesome hangover. My head feels like it's splitting. The medicine should start taking action in about half an hour. But, until then, I'm trying to avoid light." Gilbert said, rubbing his head.

"Oh....what time is it?"

"Four thirty."

"Oh. That's why it's so dark.....shouldn't you just call in sick?"

"Can't. Rent is due Friday." Gilbert kissed Matthew's forehead. "One hour, okay? I'll call you later." Gilbert paused. "I love you."

Matthew blushed and smiled softly. "...I love you too."

Gilbert smiled brightly. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Later. "

*************************

 

 

 

 


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufff

Matthew stood over Ludwig's sleeping body, wondering how to wake him up. How did Gilbert normally wake him up? He settled on just tapping him lightly.

Ludwig woke up, blinking sleepily. He rolled over, and was surprised to see Matthew standing there, awkwardly.

"U-uh. Gilbert told me to come get you awake for school." The little Canadian said, softly.

Ludwig nodded. "Danke...where is my bruder?"

Matthew sighed. "He made me take him to work. Even though he was a bit hungover. I told him to call in sick, but he's too stubborn. Luckily, he's not puking. Let's just hope it stays that way..."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, then paused, noticing the shirt Matthew was wearing. "Uh..."

Matthew looked down at the shirt and blushed. "I took a shower and your brother stole my clothes and hid them...I think he was hoping to do...you know what....but I don't really want to lose my virginity yet...." Matthew's face looked like a fire hydrant at this point. "...so I borrowed some of his clothes..."

Ludwig chuckled. "He's something else, isn't he..."

Matthew laughed softly in response, then gasped upon looking at the alarm clock by Ludwig's bed. "Oh maple!!! You're going to be late!!! I promised Gilbert that I would get you to school on time!!!" He said, tugging the covers off of Ludwig. "I'll try to go pack you a lunch!!!" He squeaked and rushed down the stairs. Crap! If Ludwig didn't think he was weird before, he definitely did now!! Matthew nearly tripped over the lively puppy jumping around his feet, as he scrambled around the kitchen, searching for things that would be acceptable to put in a teenage boy's lunch.

Matthew threw the things he had thrown together, a small sandwich, some grapes, and a water bottle, into a plastic bag and handed it to Ludwig, then jumping the baby fence. "Okie!! Come on. I'll give you a ride."

Ludwig began to protest, but the boy was already pulling him outside to his car.

"Um...when did you meet Gilbert?" Ludwig asked, awkwardly.

Matthew smiled. "It's kind of a weird story", he said, pulling into a parking spot at Ludwig's school. "I was walking through the aisles of the Walmart I work at one day, and he accidentally dropped a box of yoghurts and they splattered all over me. He freaked out and apologized a hundred plus times. After he had cleaned me up as much as possible in the bathroom, and offered to take me out to dinner, which I declined. Apparently, after that, he decided it was going to be his mission to get me to go on a date with him." He chuckled softly. "Then, about a month and a half ago I agreed and we started dating." Matthew sighed happily, then gasped when he looked at the clock. "Oh maple!! You're going to be late!!!" He said, pushing Ludwig out of the car.

He smiled as Ludwig hurried towards his school. Ludwig was a sweet kid. Matthew wished that Alfred was the same....

*************************

Matthew returned to his house after dropping off Ludwig, and was surprised to see Alfred's car in the driveway. Alfred was supposed to be on a trip with his Australian boyfriend, Jett for another week. Hopefully they hadn't broken up. Alfred was a pain in the ass after breakups. When Arthur broke up with him, Sophomore year of high school, Alfred had moped around the house for three months, crying himself to sleep on the couch, watching The Notebook, and going through a gallon of ice cream every night. Matthew couldn't imagine what would go down if he had broken up with Jett, who he had been dating for two and a half years.

"Al? Are you in here?" Matthew called out, walking into his house, checking the couch. Alfred wasn't crying on it. That was a good sign.

"In here, Mattie." Alfred replied from the kitchen.

Matthew walked into the kitchen, setting his bag on the floor. Alfred was sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands, and a cup of coffee sitting next to his elbow. Crap. Not a good sign. "Al? You okay?"

"Not really." Alfred muttered.

Matthew pulled out a chair, and sat next to Alfred at the table. "What's wrong?"

".....Jett and I had an argument."

"Oh...about what?"

Alfred sighed. "It was stupid, really. It started out with a small argument about something dumb, and it escalated from there. Then, he demanded that I drop him off at Arthur's house, which led to another argument, then I dropped him off and came here."

"Oh. Sorry. When did you get back? You could've called me." Matthew said, placing his hand on his twin's arm, sympathetically.

"...I considered it...but I assumed that you were with that demon spawn boyfriend of yours."

Matthew groaned, making Alfred crack a small smile. "For the last time, he is NOT a demon!! He's albino!!"

"Demon, albino. Same thing." Alfred narrowed his eyes at Matthew. "Speaking of which, who's clothes are those?"

Matthew blushed. "A-ah. Nobodies."

"Uh huh. Sure. They're from demon kid, aren't they?"

"ALFRED. For the last time, he is NOT a demon!!" Matthew huffed.

Alfred chuckled. "I know. You've told me multiple times."

"Then LISTEN, you jerk!" Matthew rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. His brother was a complete idiot sometimes.

"...did you guys have sex?"

Matthew's face became bright red. "N-no!! W-what??" He stuttered.

Alfred smirked. "Thouugght soooo."

"We didn't!!" Matthew hit Alfred's arm. "I'm still a virgin!! Unlike you."

Alfred laughed. "True that! I'm too cool to be a virgin!!"

"Puh-leeze, Alfred. Don't act all high and mighty. I know you only lost yours a couple months ago."

"N-no." Alfred blushed.

"Yes. Jett.... told me...." The room became quiet. "....sorry, Al."

Alfred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's fine...I just....don't know if we'll work this one out....it was so much worse than our others."

"Al, i-"

The doorbell rang, and both boys looked up. Matthew sighed and got up. "I'll get it." He opened the door. "Hell- oh...hi, Jett."

Jett stood in front of their door, awkwardly. "Hi, Matt. Is Alfred home?" The way he was right then reminded Matthew of the night of the Senior prom, when Jett had come to pick up Alfred. The normally obnoxious Australian had gotten quiet and awkward around Alfred's parents, and it made Matthew giggle. But this time, it was a liiittle different.

Matthew nodded. "...he's in the kitchen."

"Oh. Can....can I come in?" He shuffled his foot, awkwardly.

Matthew glanced back towards the kitchen, contemplating if he should let Jett in, or give them a little more time and space to work things out. In the end, he stepped aside and let his brother's boyfriend in. Whatever. They had to work it out sometime. Why not now?

Matthew listened in on their conversation for a little while, before heading up to his own room, to change clothes. Gilbert's cloths were a little too tight for his taste. He liked big hoodies and loose pants better; not skinny jeans and tight fitting tee-shirts. After changing, he turned on the radio and listened to music while he worked on his essay for his design tech class. It was a five page essay on the history of design tech. Matthew was almost done, but not quite. He still had a few pages to go. And he still had to edit and revise. Sigh. College was such hard work.

After finishing two pages, Matthew massaged his hand, and decided to go downstairs to check on his brother. He assumed they would either be in a heated argument, or having a heated dry-humping make out session on the couch. He was right about the second one. The couple was on the couch, tongues down each other's throats, and hands up each other's shirts. Matthew made a gagging face, grabbed an apple, and headed out the door. He was planning on staying to work on his essay some more, but decided against it, not wanting to hear his brother being fucked into the mattress for half an hour (yes, Alfred bottomed).

He decided to head over to Gilbert's house. He might as well. He had nothing to do anyways, and Gilbert should have been home from work at that time. Hopefully.

He knocked on Gilbert's door, but there was no answer, other than Blackie's barking. After knocking a few more times, he was about to turn around and leave, when he heard footsteps tumbling down the stairs. The door swung open to reveal Gilbert, his hair sticking up in different directions, even more than usual, and a goofy grin on his face. He lit up when he saw Matthew. "Birdie!! Hai!!" He pulled Matthew through the door, and planted a kiss on his lips, shutting the door behind them. When he pulled away, he grinned. "What brings you here?"

Matthew licked his lips and leaned into Gilbert, cuddling closer. "My brother and his boyfriend were getting it on in the living room."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? .....want to do the sa-"

"No!!" Matthew hit Gilbert's arm, making Gilbert laugh.

"Just kidding, birdie."

Matthew huffed. "You better be."

"I am, don't worry~"

"Good."

Gilbert flopped down on the couch, gesturing for Matthew to join him. "Guess whaaaat."

Matthew plopped down next to him. "What?"

"Guess."

Matthew groaned and rolled his eyes. "Um....you got registered as a sex offender because you keep harassing your boyfriend."

"Heeeeyyyy. Not trueeeee." Gilbert pouted.

"Oh. Then I have no ideas." Matthew said, giggling.

"Weeeeeell, mein awesome bruder got a date~" Gilbert giggled like a little girl.

"Ooh! With who??"

"You know Feli, right? You went to his bruder's proposal a week or so ago."

Matthew nodded, then gasped. "Did he get a date with Feli???"

Gilbert squealed and bounced up and down. "Ja!! Awesome, right?? They're so cute!! Of course, I thought they were already dating; I mean, they're always cuddling and sleeping together and-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Matthew's eyes widened. "They're sleeping together???"

Gilbert laughed. "Not sexually, but in the same bed. Buuuutttt I do know that Feli normally sleeps naked, so they're close enough. And I know that Ludwig takes several trips to the bathroom when Feli is over....if you know what I mean." Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Matthew blushed, and looked away, awkwardly. "O-oh..." He was slightly embarrassed that a sixteen year old had a better sex life than he did. Honestly, he felt pathetic around a lot of people. They were....good at being in relationships. Matthew didn't have a clue what he was doing about 99% of the time. For example, Lovino and Antonio: Lovino was barely eighteen and engaged, and they were both so connected and in-synch all the time. And Gilbert's other friend, Françis, and his boyfriend, always seemed to know what they were doing, even when they were fighting. The worst of all was Alfred and Jett. Their relationship made him feel pathetic. He wished he knew what he was doing, and that it was easy, but it really wasn't. He had never been in a relationship with anyone before Gilbert, so he didn't have any experience; and it made him feel even more self-conscious, because Gilbert DID have experience.

Gilbert squeezed Matthew's hand. "What's wrong? You got quiet all of a sudden."

Matthew half-smiled at him. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Gilbert looked at him, sceptically. "Lying is unawesome. Tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

Matthew sighed, and looked at the ground, shyly. "You've....had....sex...before, uh, right...?"

Gilbert leaned his head back on the couch. "Yeah..."

"With boys or girls?"

"Both. One girl and four...no, five guys."

That made Matthew feel even more self-conscious. "Oh."

Gilbert sighed, and squeezed Matthew's hand again. "I was kind of wild in my Sophomore and Junior year. But, once mein grandpa died, and I was left to care for mein bruder, I stopped. I haven't had sex since I was sixteen."

That made Matthew feel slightly better. "Who all did you sleep with?"

"Well, the first one was the end of Freshman year. It was a girl....I forgot her name...The boys I have slept with are: Françis, Roderich, Arthur, Mathias, and Heracles.....I like girls....but boys are better." Gilbert looked at the ground, sheepishly.

"Oh. Ludwig said that you were bi."

"Well....he's not wrong....I do like both, but I honestly like boys better."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

Gilbert cleared his throat. "I-I'm guessing you're a virgin?"

"Yeah...I've never been in a relationship either. Nobody really notices me. I've always wanted to be in one, but everyone normally ignores me. Everyone always is focused on my 'perfect brother'. Everyone forgets me... Even my school teachers....it's like...I'm invisible..."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's body. "You're not invisible to me. You are literally the best thing I've had, and if anyone says that you're not awesome, they can go fuck themselves!!"

Tears started escaping Matthew's eyes, and he clung onto Gilbert's shirt.

Gilbert stroked Matthew's hair, and kissed the top of his head, gently. "You're not the first that I've had, birdie, but you are the best. You are the most awesome boyfriend in the world. I love you so so so much. I've loved you since the day I spilled yoghurt on you at the Walmart. Please don't think that I would ever EVER treat you like you're invisible."

The front door opened, and Ludwig walked in, immediately blushing at the scene he was witnessing. "I...uh....should I go?" He asked, awkwardly.

Gilbert shook his head. "Nah. You're good. There's some food in the fridge and cupboards. I went shopping today."

"It's about time." Ludwig muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"Heeyy. What is that supposed to mean??"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "You always forget to go shopping."

"I do NOT."

"Whatever, bruder. I'm not having this argument when you have your boyfriend in your lap."

Matthew blushed, and hid his face deeper into Gilbert's shirt. Once Ludwig went upstairs, Gilbert hugged Matthew tighter. "If it makes you feel any better, Antonio's still a virgin."

Matthew sat up. "What? Your friend Antonio?" Gilbert nodded. "The one engaged to Lovino?" Gilbert nodded again.

"Kesesesese, awesome, right?" Gilbert grinned. "We always thought that he'd be the second one in our group to lose his virginity, but he wasn't."

"...were you the first?"

"Nope! I was the second. Françis was the first. He lost it in...eighth grade?"

"No way."

"Yes way. He said it was awesome. So....I guess I sort of followed."

"Did....you ever love any of those people?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No. Not really. I mean, I thought I was in love with Françis for about a week." Gilbert chuckled. "We always thought Françis would run around sleeping with anyone forever....but then he met Arthur. That boy has him strung around his finger. He hasn't slept with anyone else since they got together."

Matthew giggled. "That's funny."

Gilbert placed his head on top of Matthew's. "....I love you. Do you know that?"

Matthew blushed. "I-I love you too."

Both boys stayed in each other's arms, until Matthew fell asleep, and Gilbert carried him up to bed.

Gilbert smiled softly, and kissed the top of Matthew's forehead.

"Good night. I love you."

*************************

"Maaaaaaaatttiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" Alfred called out from the basement.

Matthew groaned, and put the book he was reading aside. "What, Alfred?"

"Come heeeerrreee~" Matthew could hear giggling.

"Whhyyyyy~" He said, copying Alfred's tone.

"Becaaaaaauuuusseee~"

Matthew rolled his eyes, pulled himself up off the couch, and headed down the stairs. "You better not be naked."

"Heeyy! Why would you think that I would be naked?"

"Because you and Jett were already dry humping when I left yesterday, so I kind of just assumed."

"Oh..."

Matthew leaned against the doorframe, smirking at his brother's embarrassed expression. "So? What do you need?"

"Can you play video games with me? Jett is still asleep." Alfred made puppy dog eyes at his twin.

"Seriously? You called me down for that? And I'm pretty sure by this point, Jett has been woken up by your screeching."

"I was NOT screeching." Alfred pouted. "You're so mean, Mattie."

"Puhleeze. Yes you were. You sounded like a tortured pterodactyl."

"No!!! I did NO-"

"Alfred!! What the bloody hell??!!" Jett came down the stairs, shirtless, angry, and tired. Not a good combination.

Alfred's face lit up. "Hi, babe!! Did I wake you up?"

"What do you think? You sounded like a tortured pterodactyl."

Matthew giggled. "That's what I said."

"I did NOT sound like a tortured pterodactyl!!!!!" Alfred groaned, and laid back in his chair, puffing out his cheek.

Jett ignored him and turned to Matthew, smirking. "So, did ya have sex last night? You snuck out and didn't come back. Well....at least not until late."

Matthew's face burned bright red. "No!!!! Why do you guys keep asking me??"

Both Alfred and Jett giggled. "They totally did."

"How do you know that I didn't come home last night?"

"Because when I went to take a shower at 4 in the morning, you were nowhere to be found." Jett said, grinning.

"Why were you taking a shower at 4 in the morning??" Matthew asked, annoyed.

"I don't know. I felt like I needed one. We went at it a few times, and I was a little sticky with his c-"

"OkAY!!! That's enough talking about your sex life!!!" Matthew said, walking out, and covering his ears.

Jett and Alfred cracked up, and Matthew rolled his eyes. They were both so obnoxious and loud.... No wonder they got along so well.

"I'll be in my room working on my homework. Don't bother me!!" Matthew yelled down the stairs.

"Don't worry!! I will!!" Alfred shouted up the stairs.

******************************

A couple of days later, Matthew received a phone call from Gilbert. They really hadn't talked or seen each other, because of how much schoolwork Matthew had, and how much work Gilbert was doing; so, naturally, Matthew was thrilled to hear from him.

He clicked the answer button and held it up to his ear. "H-"

"Mattiiiieeee!!!!!" Matthew held the phone away from his ear, flinching at the loud sound of Gilbert's voice.

"Hi, Gil. What's up?"

"Mein bruder has a daaaaatttteeee!!!! It's about god damn time!!!!"

Matthew laughed. "With who?"

"Feli!! Who else??"

"Haha I figured. Where are they going?"

"I don't know!!! Luddy locked himself in the bathroom and told me to go away!!!"

"Of course. So, why are you calling me?"

"Do you want to come over? I'm lonely."

"Hmm. Maybe. My brother was kind of obnoxious when I came home from your house last time.... Do you want to come over here?"

"...fiiiinnneee. I'll be over in ten." And with that, he hung up.

 

  
The doorbell to Matthew's house rang and Matthew got up to get it, but he was pushed out of the way by his brother, who crashed into the door, before answering it. "Ew. What are you doing here?" He said, glaring at Gilbert.

"Alfred!!! Be nice!!!" Matthew rubbed the place on his elbow where it had hit the wall when Alfred pushed him. "Why did you want to open the door so badly, anyways??"

Alfred huffed and looked at the ground.

Matthew sighed. "Did you and Jett have a fight again?"

Alfred shrugged, looking at the ground.

"Dang it, Al. Just go call him. Stop being a wussy."

"What if he ignores me?"

"What if he doesn't? Here." Matthew scrolled through his phone, and clicked on Jett's contact, then the 'call' button. It rang a few times before Jett picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jett, Alfred wants to talk to you!!" Matthew shoved the phone into Alfred's hands before either of them had time to react, and grabbed Gilbert, who had been standing there, awkwardly the whole time, and pulled him up to his room. He shut the door behind them, and locked it. "Sorry about that." Matthew said, sticking out his tongue. "Alfred and Jett fight a lot, but they always make up in less than 24 hours....then they bang it out."

Gilbert laughed. "They kind of remind me of Arthur and Françis. Except they're both annoying and obnoxious."

Matthew nudged him. "You're one to talk."

"I'm not obnoxious, I'm awesome."

"Mmhm." Matthew grinned. "Whatever you say~"

"Yep. And you know it too." Gilbert leaned in closer.

"You wish."

"You know it." Gilbert leaned in, then picked Matthew up, and held him above the ground, his arms wrapped around him tightly, making the Canadian squeak. "I'm not letting you go until you say I'm awesome."

Matthew started laughing. "Let me down!"

Gilbert shook his head. "You have to say it first."

"F-fine!!" Matthew said, between giggles. "You're awesome."

Gilbert grinned widely, and set him down on the ground again. "Danke."

Matthew giggled, and flopped onto his bed. "So, what do you want to do?"

Gilbert hummed. "Mm. The park? You know the one near the movie theatre? That one's really pretty. Especially at night."

"Cool. Sounds good to me."

"Awesome. Let's go. We can walk. It's not too far away."

Matthew nodded, and pulled on the hoodie, that was hanging off the side of his bed. "Okay. Let's go."

Gilbert extended his hand to Matthew. "Do you want to hold hands?" He asked, shyly, and Matthew burst out laughing again. "Whaaattt?"

"You're so cute." Matthew took his hand.

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'awesome'. And, anyways, you're the cute one."

"Agree to disagree."

Gilbert kissed Matthew's cheek. "Uh huh. Let's go.

**************************

".....And that's how I ended up with a scar on my ankle."

Matthew laughed. "That's hilarious!!"

"It wasn't at the time!! I thought I was going to die!!!" Gilbert said dramatically.

"Th-" Matthew started, but was cut off by Gilbert's hand being put over his mouth.

"Shhh! Look!! It's west and Feli!!" He whispered.

Matthew looked around. "Wrmf."

Gilbert uncovered his mouth. "What?."

"I said, where?"

Gilbert pointed to the open field in the middle of the park. Ludwig and Feli were lying down next to each other, Feli snuggling into Ludwig's side, and Ludwig staring at the stars.

Gilbert squealed. "They're so cute!!!"

"Gilbert!! Shhh!! They'll hear you!!!"

Gilbert ignored him. "I thought they were going to a movie, but this is sooo much better!!! 10 points for West!!"

Matthew put his hand over Gilbert's mouth. "Shhh!! He'll hear you."

Gilbert licked his hand, and Matthew pulled away, quickly. "Gross!!"

Gilbert snickered. "That's what you get."

Matthew wiped his hand on Gilbert's shirt. "You're gross."

"No I'm no- Sheiße!! Duck!!" Gilbert pulled Matthew down into a bush.

"What the heck, Gil?"

"Shhh. They got up."

Matthew glanced over, and saw Ludwig and Feli walking away, hand in hand. He thought that they were leaving because they had noticed he and Gilbert spying on them, until he overheard something about dinner reservations. He and Gilbert both breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"Yeah it was....do you want to take their spot?"

"Huh?"

Gilbert pulled Matthew up, and over to the grass field. "You can see the stars clearly from here. There's not that much light pollution." Gilbert flopped down, pulling Matthew with him.

Matthew looked up. The stars really were pretty. "Wow."

"I know, right! It's awesome!! I used to come here a lot when I was younger and needed space, or when I was upset. I came here a lot after grandpa died." He squeezed Matthew's hand.

"...oh...."

"Yeah. It was really hard. Especially when I thought I wasn't going to see Lud again. I really love him. Nothing is more important than family."

"Yeah. Even though Alfred's a jerk, I don't know what I would do without him. I mean, we're twins. He's like my other half or something."

"I think he's the evil twin."

Matthew giggled. "Most likely."

They lied in silence, until Gilbert spoke up again.

"You know what?"

"No, what?"

"I want to get married here someday. At night. So everyone can see the stars."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah."

More silence.

"Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They snuggled close together and stayed like that, until a park ranger came and chased them away.

The two boys ran to Matthew's house, panting, and laughing.

"That was intense!! Gilbert said, pulling Matthew close, and kissing him. "I have to go. I don't like leaving Ludwig alone. He's been acting weird."

"How so?"

"Well, he's been talking to himself. A lot. And his nightmares are getting worse."

"Oh."

Gilbert kissed him again. "See ya later, birdie."

Matthew hugged him one last time, before Gilbert left. "I love you."

"I love you too."

At that moment, both boys believed that they were so happy, they could die.

*****************************

Matthew woke up to the ringing of his cell phone. He groggily looked at the clock., then sat up, quickly. It was 11:30!! He never woke up that late!!! Oh well. He clicked the answer button on his phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, yawning.

An unfamiliar female voice came from the other end. "Is this Matthew Williams?"

"Yes....?"

"I am from the ONS hospital, and you are on Gilbert' Belchemidt's emergency contact list. I have called to inform you that Gilbert is in the hospital."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Just breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's in the hospital :o oh nu

Matthew paced around the halls of the hospital, attempting, for the tenth time, to reach Ludwig, but for whatever reason, Ludwig wasn't answering. Once he heard the voicemail come up again, he hung up, and tried again, crossing his fingers that Ludwig would answer.

Ring

Ring

Click

"Hello?"

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief. "Ludwig?? Thank god!!"

"...Matthew?"

"Ludwig. You need to get to the ONS Hospital unit immediately. It's your brother." Matthew said, a sob slipping out.

"What's wrong with Gilbert???"

"He collapsed. He's in the hospital room, and they won't let me in!!!!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Matthew heard Ludwig hand up, and he shut his phone, and gripped it tightly in his hands. What was going to happen to Gilbert?? If he died, Matthew knew that he would die of heartbreak. Not only for himself, but more so for Ludwig. Gilbert was the only family he had. Ludwig was only sixteen. He didn't deserve any of this. Matthew ran his hands through his hair, pacing faster.

The door slammed open, startling the lady working the desk, and Matthew looked up, breathing a sigh of relief. It was Ludwig.

Ludwig!!!" Matthew said, running towards Ludwig, tears in his eyes, and hugged him. "Ohmygod thank god you're here.""

"What happened??" Ludwig asked, frantically.

"Apparently he threw up blood at work and passed out in one of the aisles. God dammit! I knew he was overworking himself!!!" Matthew said, running his fingers through his curly, blonde hair. "They won't let anyone in or tell us the situation!!! Oh my god. I'm so fucking scared."

"Where's his room?" Ludwig asked, clenching his fists together.

Matthew led him down the hall, both of them running, despite a chubby nurse yelling at them not to run. In a small hallway, two other people were sitting in chairs across from the room, Françis and Antonio. Antonio's head was in his lap and his hands behind his head. He appeared to be praying. Françis was fiddling with a handkerchief, his hands shaking violently.

"This is the room." Matthew pointed, and both Antonio and Françis looked up. Antonio stood up and ran over to Ludwig and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh god. Ludwig. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Antonio sobbed.

Antonio led Ludwig to the chairs and urged him to sit down, but Ludwig insisted on standing. He began pacing in front of the door, pausing only when a doctor or nurse would run into the room. He would try to peek into the room, but the door was closed before he could see anything.

Matthew's heart broke every time he saw Ludwig trying to peer through the door, just to have it slammed in his face.

Antonio's phone buzzed with a text message from Lovino asking where he was. Antonio sighed and texted back that he was at the hospital. Which, of course made Lovino freak out and Antonio received a string of frantic text messages asking why he was at the hospital and if he was alright. Antonio laughed softly and assured him that he was okay, but Gilbert wasn't, and that's why he was there. Lovino texted him that he was coming there immediately. And he texted a few minutes later asking for the hospital address because he got lost.

The door to Gilbert's room swung open and a doctor with blue eyes and a cross clipped into his silver hair came out. He was young, probably in his early twenties, Ludwig noted.

"He's stable. His left lung collapsed. It seemed to have been damaged for a little while. Is anyone here his relative?" The man said in a heavy accent that none of the boys could figure out.

Ludwig walked over. "Ja. I'm his bruder."

The man nodded. "Okay. Cool. Well, hopefully he doesn't die." All the boys gaped at him.

"Wow. Way to be sensitive." Françis scoffed.

Matthew gritted his teeth and clenched his fists together.

"Bastard!!!! It took me forever to get down here!!! Your instructions suck!!!!!" Lovino yelled, stomping down the hall, the same chubby nurse who told off Ludwig and Matthew for running, was trying to hush Lovino.

"Ah! Lovi!!" Antonio ran and hugged him.

"Ow. Too tight you bastard." Lovino grunted. "What's wrong with the albino potato bastard?"

"His left lung collapsed and if we hadn't done surgery right away, he probably would've died." The doctor said, yawning, and Matthew snapped. He pushed the man up against the wall, to everyone's horror and surprise.

"How dare you act so nonchalant about this!! This boy's only family is his brother, who is lying in a hospital, possibly dying and you're treating this like a joke!!" Matthew hissed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The silver haired doctor raised his eyebrows sceptically and rolled his eyes. "Alright. I apologize."

The door opened again and a second doctor, who looked almost the same as the first doctor came out. Except this doctor looked even younger than the other doctor. Maybe 19 or 20. But anyways, he came out and glared, not at Matthew, who was holding the other doctor against the wall, but at the doctor with the cross in his hair.

"You idiot!! What did you tell them this time, big brother?" He covered his mouth. "Ah. No. I didn't mean to say it."

The man with the cross smiled widely. "You called me big brother."

"Eep!! It was a one time thing!" The shorter one glared.

"Bigbrotherbigbrotherbigbrother" The doctor began chanting, making the other doctor shake.

"No! I'm not saying it again."

Matthew backed away from the man and looked at the other four boys, concerned. The other boys faces reflected Matthew's.

"Guys!! I brought you din- Ludwig? Lovino? Antonio? ....what are you doing here?" A teenager with the light blonde hair and a little white hat balanced on top, asked. He held a large paper bag in his hands.

"Tino!!! Help me!!" The younger doctor called out. "He's doing it again!!"

"Bigbrotherbigbrotherbigbrotherbigbrother"

"Lukas!! Stop that!! You know how Emil feels about that!!" Tino scolded. The doctor without the clip blushed at acting so childish in front of strangers.

He cleared his throat. "Ah. My apologies. I'm Doctor Emil and this is my....assistant, Lukas ....Ah!! You're here for Gilbert, right?" Four of the boys nodded. Lovino just stood there, glaring, and holding Antonio's hand.

Emil signed. "Well, I'm sure you heard, or at least SHOULD have heard." He looked pointedly at Lukas. "Gilbert's left lung collapsed. It seems that it has been slowly getting worse, but in his medical records it never showed that he went to a doctor to check out his condition. If it was caught earlier, it would've had less of an impact. But since it's at this stage, it's impossible for his lung to function properly ever again. He will most likely have to have a breathing tube for a while...and a lung transplant may be in order a ways down the road."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ludwig asked, tears forming in his eyes again.

"He should be. We have him hooked up to multiple machines, and he's stable right now, so everything is headed in a positive direction."

Matthew sighed in relief, along with the other boys. Except for Lovino of course. Lovino only came because his frattello and fiancée cared so much about the potato bastard and the albino potato bastard. He felt the need to be there for Antonio. And a little bit for the potato bastard. But only a little. Only because Feli's cared so much about him, for some unknown reason that Lovino couldn't comprehend. But, he had promised himself to watch over Feli. And if that meant he had to be there for the potato bastards, then so be it. As long as Feli was happy.

"When can I see him?" Ludwig asked, bringing Lovino out of his thoughts.

"Um...I would say about 10 hours....he's highly medicated and won't wake up for a while." Emil said.

Ludwig nodded and sat down on a chair. "Okay. I'm going to stay here."

Lukas scoffed at him. "You can't do that."

Emil hit his arm. "Don't be an ass. He can stay here if he wants."

".....only if you call me big brother again."

"Oh my GOD!! Seriously??"

"Yes."

"Fine. Big brother. Now leave me alone."

Tino shuffled awkwardly. "You could come stay at my house....although, I'm babysitting Peter while his family deals with some stuff."

Ludwig shook his head. "I'm alright. I'll stay here." ?

Tino nodded. "I'll bring you some blankets and food....are the rest of you staying?" They all nodded their heads, except for Lovino (of course). "Oh. Okay. I guess I'll bring more blankets." Tino ran off down the hallway.

Lovino huffed and sat on Antonio's lap, nuzzling into him and falling asleep immediately. Antonio smiled softly.

Françis gestured for Matthew to come over, and hugged him tightly. Then, when he sat down, took his hand in his own.

"Do not worry, amour. He will be okay, oui?" Françis said, squeezing Matthew's hand gently. Matthew just nodded.

*********************

Matthew awoke to noises coming from Gilbert's hospital room. The door was open....the. Door. Was. Open. That could mean one of two things: 1: Gilbert was dead. 2: Gilbert was alive. Matthew stood up abruptly, and peeked in the door.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Gilbert sitting up, and happily talking to Ludwig. Gilbert was okay.

"Gil!!! Are you okay??" Matthew came in the door and ran over to Gilbert, hugging him on his right side, being careful to avoid the tubes.

"Burdey! Hai. I missd yew." Gilbert grinned lopsidedly.

The other three boys came in.

"Gil!!! You're alive!!!" Antonio smiled, running over to his friend.

"Toniiii!! Francyyy!! You here!! Is like chrismasss! Oh an the mean Italian here too!" Lovino glared at him, wondering what his boyfriend saw in him. He was just a dumbass.

Gilbert yawned and sniffed. "Thes drugs make me sleepie. Like a baby birdey."

Ludwig laughed softly. "We'll let you sleep then. " He said and kissed his brother's forehead.

"Woa! Incest Luddyy!!" Gilbert giggled and Ludwig rolled his eyes.

The boys all filed out of the room, except for Matthew, who kissed Gilbert on the lips.

When he pulled away, Gilbert grabbed his hand. "Birdey. Mattey. Take care of Lud pleas."

"Of course."

"Good. Giv me 'nother kiss."

Matthew laughed and kissed him again. "Okay. Now get your sleep." He squeezed his hand and walked out to meet the other boys.

Tino and Berwald were talking to Antonio, with Lovino glaring beside him. Ludwig was sitting in the chair next to Françis. And Emil and Lukas were arguing in the corner.

Tino turned to look at him. "Matt! How are you doing? Didn't see you there!" Tino bounced over to him. "I brought you guys breakfast! Berwald made it!! They're like potato pancakes or something! You like pancakes, right? You're Canadian, right?"

Matthew smiled. "Yeah. Thank you, Tino."

Tino smiled brightly and ran over to the big bags he brought and pulled out five Styrofoam containers and forks and handed one to each boy. Lovino tried to refuse, but gave in once he heard his stomach growl.

*******************

A couple hours later, Emil came out again saying that Gilbert's meds had pretty much worn off and he was awake, but he had requested that only Ludwig come in. Antonio and Matthew protested, but Françis convinced them to sit down and let the brothers talk.

After the door was closed behind Ludwig, Lovino grumbled. "Why are we still here?"

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino. "Because he's my friend."

"Yeah, yeah. But, I'm bored."

Antonio kissed the top of Lovino's head, gently. "I love you, Lovi."

Lovino blushed, and hid his face. "Whatever."

Matthew rested his head on Françis' shoulder, still holding his hand. "I hate this." Matthew whispered, his voice nasally from crying.

"I know, amour. Just be patient. The brothers need to talk." Françis said, gently.

"I know. I just hate that Ludwig has to see his brother in this state. He's only a kid."

Françis sighed, and kissed Matthew's cheek. "Don't worry. He'll be okay."

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut. He sure hoped so.

**********************

The door opened, and they all sat up immediately.

Ludwig looked over at Matthew, smiling softly. "He wants to see you."

Matthew's face lit up. "Really??" He let go of Françis' hand and shot up from his seat.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja." He shook his head at the others, who tried to get up. "Bruder just asked for Matthew." There were collective groans from the others, but they did understand.

Matthew reached out and squeezed Ludwig's arm, gently, then entered the room.

"Hi, Gil." Matthew said, softly.

Gilbert lit up. "Birdie!!! Come here!! Give me a kiss." He make ducky lips at his boyfriend.

Matthew laughed and walked over, kissing him quickly on the lips, then sitting in the chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Gilbert intertwined his fingers with Matthew's. "I've been better."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital earlier, if you knew you were sick?"

Gilbert sighed. "I thought it was just a really bad cold. I would've gone if I had known. Probably. But, we can't afford it. I don't know how we're going to afford this!! We're already in debt, and our rent is overdue, and now I can't work anymore." Tears started falling out of his eyes, and he squeezed Matthew's hand tightly. "Ludwig doesn't deserve any of this. He's been through too much. He's trying to stay strong, but I can tell that it's slowly breaking him. I hear him scream sometimes in the middle of the night. And recently he's been talking to nobody. He even had a breakdown a little while ago, and was screaming about someone being in his room, and was pointing his knife at the wall. God, it's all my fault."

Matthew crawled onto the bed, and pulled Gilbert into a hug, being careful to avoid the tubes. "It's not your fault, Gil. You're doing the best you can. It will all work out. Ludwig is a very strong kid, and he loves you so so much. He's always saying how much you do for him. He may not show it to you, but he loves you more than anything. Even that little Italian out there."

Gilbert sobbed into Matthew's shirt. "If I die, you have to take care of him for me."

"You're not going to die."

"How do you know?"

"The doctor said you're going to be okay."

"They don't know. But, if I do die, you HAVE to promise to take care of him."

"Okay."

"Say it."

"I promise."

"Good."

They stayed like that until Gilbert fell asleep.

************************

After about a week and a half Matthew, Antonio, Françis, and Gilbert hadn't successfully convinced Ludwig to go back to school or leave his brother's side, aside from the regular trips for food, or bathroom, back to the house every day to feed Blackie (before Tino offered to feed the quickly growing puppy), etc. Finally, it was actually Lovino who got Ludwig to go back to school. He yelled at him and said that if he didn't get back to his frattello, who was extremely heartbroken by the way, that he would rip his balls out and shove them down his throat. Ludwig hesitated at first, but then decided to take their advice and go back to school. He did also miss Feliciano, who Lovino wouldn't let come to the hospital to visit, because Feliciano tended to have panic attacks in hospitals. Probably due to the fact that their mother had died in the hospital after she overdosed on pills, and Lovino had been in the hospital countless times.

Matthew sat in the chair next to Gilbert's bed, giggling. "I can't believe it was Lovino that ended up convincing Ludwig to go back to school."

Gilbert laughed. "Me neither. I also didn't think he would come with Antonio to visit every day. He says he hates my guts."

"I don't think he hates your guts. He's just shy."

"You're right. I'm too awesome to be hated." Gilbert smirked.

"Yep. Of course you are." Matthew leaned over and kissed Gilbert gently.

"Heyy...is that all I get?"

Matthew booped his nose. "Yup. You can get more when you're better."

"More of what ~?" Gilbert winked.

"Kissing."

"Aaaaaaannnd?"

"Cuddles."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd?"

"Hm. I can't think of anything else." Matthew smirked.

"I think you can."

"Oh really~"

"Yes really~"

"I love y-"

He was interrupted by frantic yelling in the hallway, and the sound of someone being wheeled into a room a few doors down.

Gilbert and Matthew looked at each other. "Well, that didn't sound too good...." Matthew said, quietly... Well, quieter than usual. His voice was normally quiet.

"No...it didn't. I wonder what's going o-"

"Gilbert!!!!" The door swung open, and the young doctor, Emil ran in. "Gilbert!!!! It's your brother!!! He's severely injured!!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my crappy story XD


	4. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh nu. Ludwig is in the hospital!! Also, there's a wedding.

"How could this happen?? It's all my fault. I should have been there for him." Gilbert sobbed, his face buried in his hands. Matthew rubbed his back, fighting back his own tears.

A week and a half earlier, Ludwig had been checked into the hospital, due to extreme injuries and blood loss, that appeared to be caused by a knife. Ludwig had not woken up since he had come in.

"Fuck. I can't lose him again. God fucking dammit. I'm going to kill whoever did this to him." Gilbert gritted his teeth and clenched the fabric on his pants with his fists, tightly.

Matthew pried Gilbert's hand away from his pants, and gently intertwined it with his own. "It'll all turn out alright."

"But what if it doesn't? What will I do then?"

"I don't know...."

Antonio walked over to the pair, Lovino closely behind, clinging onto Antonio's shirt, and Feliciano behind Lovino, clinging onto his shirt. "Hola. How are you holding up, amigo?" Antonio asked, handing Matthew and Gilbert each a cup of coffee.

Matthew smiled softly. "Not great. How are you guys doing?"

Antonio ran a hand through his hair. "Not great." He laughed awkwardly. "Then again, who is doing okay around this place? It is a hospital after all."

"Frattello?" Feliciano whimpered, clinging closely to his brother.

Lovino turned around. "What is it, Feli?" His normally harsh tone was gone, instead replaced with a gentle, caring one. Which weirded out just about everyone.

"I'm scared." Feliciano cried, burying his face in Lovino's shirt.

"Do you want to leave?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I want to stay here for Luddy."

Lovino sighed. "Fine. But we're going home to sleep tonight, okay?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Hey, so Ludwig woke up." The doctor with the cross in his hair, Lukas, said, nonchalantly, walking into Gilbert's hospital room.

Everyone shot up....well, except for Gilbert, who was physically unable to. But, he tried to throw himself off the bed and into his wheelchair. Matthew shrieked and stopped Gilbert from nearly killing himself. "Gilbert!!! You have to be careful!!! If those tubes come out, you'll get hurt!!!"

Gilbert made a face. "Whatever. Help me into my chair."

Matthew smiled, and lifted him off the bed, and into his wheelchair. "There you go."

"Danke. Now, let's go see Lud!!" Gilbert said, and tried to wheel out of the room, but was stopped by Lukas.

"Nope. For one, you need to attach the machine to your chair, unless you feel like dying today. Two, Ludwig won't be accepting visitors for the next ten minutes or so. His vitals are being taken, and we're checking for damage we may have missed." Lukas said, glancing at his watch. "You can go wait in the chairs outside his door until then."

Gilbert nodded, and pushed past him, as soon as Matthew had clipped the machine into place on his wheelchair, the others following closely behind.

Feliciano squealed excitedly. "Luddy is okay!!!! He's okay!!!" Lovino huffed, but didn't say anything to his brother.

The boys stared at the door in anticipation, waiting for the nurse to come out and let them in. It was really stressful.

"Before you go in, I should inform you of Ludwig's injuries." Lukas cleared his throat. "He has extreme blood loss, some broken bones, and a damaged cornea in his left eye."

"I-is he going to be okay?" Feliciano asked, whimpering.

Lukas shrugged. "Yeah. Well, not completely fine. But, he'll live."

The door opened slowly, and a pretty female nurse with a long braid and glasses, peeked out. "I finished. You guys can go in." She said with a smile.

Gilbert was the first one in the room, but Feliciano was a close second.

"Ludwig!!!" Both of the boys shouted at the same time, rushing towards him.

Ludwig smiled softly. "Hello bruder and Feli."

Feliciano broke down in tears. "Luddy!!! I thought you were going to die!!! I was so worried!!!" Ludwig motioned for him to come. As soon as Feliciano came over, Ludwig grabbed his hand. His hand stung a little, but he didn't mind all that much.

Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's other hand, tearing up. "God dammit, Ludwig!!! Who did this to you?!? I will beat their ass."

Ludwig chuckled. "Good luck with that in your current state."

Gilbert growled. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. But seriously. Who did this to you??!"

Ludwig bit his lip. "Her name is Natalia..."

"Wait. HER??? A girl did this to you??"

"Don't be sexist, Gil." Matthew said quietly, and everyone jumped. Nobody had noticed him standing there. Gilbert noted to buy him a bell once all of this was over.

"I wasn't being sexist!!! But seriously!! Look at Ludwig's muscles!!! Barely any men could beat him up, much less women!!!" Gilbert's breathing quickened and he started wheezing.

"Bruder!! Calm down. You are putting too much stress on your lungs." Ludwig said, squeezing his hand. Gilbert nodded and took slow, deep breaths until his breathing was normal and less painful. Matthew sat beside him, calming him down.

Ludwig heard a sound from the door and looked up. Lovino was standing in the doorway, clinging to his fiancé's shirt. He almost looked cute and innocent. Almost.

Antonio smiled softly, coming up to the bed, Lovino following. "Hola amigo. How are you feeling?"

"Not great."

Feliciano rested his head on Ludwig's leg, tears still dripping off his face. For once, Lovino didn't yell at him for doing something like that.

"Luddy?"

"Ja, Feli?"

"Will you be okay?" Feliciano sniffled and nuzzled into his lap.

Ludwig rubbed circles on his hand gently. "Of course. I can't leave you now, can I? Especially not since you're my first crush apparently." Ludwig's face flushed, realizing what he just said. "W-wai...I-I mean..."

Feliciano sat up. "Gil told you??"

Ludwig nodded softly, being careful not to hurt his shoulder more.

Feliciano jumped up and kissed him on the mouth. Ludwig's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this at all. Lovino made an annoyed sound from the place he was standing and gripped Antonio's shirt tighter. Antonio just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Gilbert giggled like a school girl. And Matthew smiled, squeezing Gilbert's hand.

Feliciano pulled away, still crying, but he giggled when he saw Ludwig's bright red, gaping face.

"Luddy. You look like a tomato."

Antonio puffed his cheek out. "Hey! That's what I call Lovi!!" Lovino hit him.

"Don't call me that."

After recovering, Ludwig pulled Feliciano in for another kiss.

Gilbert squealed like a little girl. "My little bruder is growing up!!"

Matthew stared at the couple, confused. "What did he mean by first crush?"

"I'll tell you later." Gilbert giggled, squeezing Matthew's hand.

************************

Two weeks later, Ludwig got his stitches removed from his leg, hand, shoulders and back. He was going to be permanently blind in his left eye, due to the cornea being severely damaged. But other than that, he made a full recovery.

Gilbert's had been discharged two days earlier and Matthew was given the task of making sure that Gilbert didn't put too much stress on his lungs and left the tubes in at all times. The doctor especially emphasized that last part, giving Gilbert a look. He had caught them a week earlier snogging on Gilbert's hospital bed. "And no sex either." He added, making both boys blush madly.

Françis, who's family was filthy rich, paid off Ludwig and Gilbert's house rent for the next year. It made both of the brothers cry and they hugged him for a long time, making Matthew and Feliciano slightly jealous.

After being discharged from the hospital, neither Gilbert or Ludwig really had time to relax, because a few days later came the trial for Ludwig's attacker, Natalia. She was charged with both assault and murder. Apparently she had murdered some girl, whose name sounded vaguely familiar to Gilbert, in the same woods that Ludwig had been attacked.

After the trial, Gilbert turned to talk to Gilbert, just to find that he was gone. "Birdie?"

Matthew looked up from his phone. "Hm?"

"Did you see which way Lud went?"

Matthew looked around. "Uh...no...why?"

"I can't find him."

"I figured that much." Matthew giggled. "On that note, where's Feli?"

Both boys turned and grinned at each other.

"Do you think....?"

"Yeah."

  
After about five minutes, Gilbert groaned. "I'm going to go find them."

"You sure? You never know what they're doing."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Gilbert said, smirking.

Gilbert saw Feliciano run out, giggling from around a corner, so Gilbert figured he would check there. After all, wherever Feliciano was, Ludwig was close behind.

"Lud!! Where are you?? Ah! There you a- are you okay?"Gilbert wheeled around the corner. Ludwig was holding a condom in his hand and Gilbert got a full view of it, although Ludwig tried to hide it as fast as he could. "Ohhh!!!! Luddyyy!!! You're getting lucky ton- mff!" Ludwig covered Gilbert's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, Gilbert."

********** one year later ***********

Gilbert sat on a couch in the "groom's room", watching Françis fuss over Antonio's tuxedo. Technically both of the rooms were being used for the grooms, but Antonio was in the room that was officially the groom's room. Lovino was in the bridal room. Gilbert hadn't left the couch since he had gotten there; he claimed that physical activity put a strain on his lungs (which was TECHNICALLY true. He had just recently gotten a lung transplant.), but the real reason was that the couch was just about the comfiest thing he had ever sat on (other than Matthew's dick hardy har har. Not really. They still hadn't done "it", but they were planning to that night. After all, who doesn't hook up at weddings?).

"Yooooo. Francey pants. You almost done? At this rate, Antonio's gonna miss his own wedding." Gilbert groaned, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeeeaaahh. It's boring in here." Alfred complained, eating a burger in the corner of the room. He had insisted in being part of the wedding because "it wasn't fair if only Matthew got to", so he was placed in Antonio's room; mostly because Lovino hated him with a passion.

"Oui, oui. He must look perfect. After all, he is getting married to his long time crush and boyfriend." Françis cooed, kissing Antonio's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right." Gilbert grunted, playing with a ribbon that was wrapped around one of the vases of flowers. "How you holding up, Toni? Ready to marry your true love~" Gilbert giggled, and when Antonio didn't reply, looked over at his friend. "Toni?"

Antonio was paler than a ghost.

Françis looked at Antonio, concerned. "What's wrong? Is the tie too tight? I can loosen it if you need me to."

Antonio didn't respond.

Gilbert got up off the couch, and walked over to his friend. "Uhh...earth to Toni. Antonio? You okay buddy?" He asked, gently placing a hand on Antonio's shoulder.

Suddenly, Antonio gagged, and his hand flew up to his mouth.

Both Françis and Gilbert jumped, each dashing for a trashcan. Françis found one first, and barely made it in time. Antonio clenched the side of the trashbin, as he puked his guts out, painful tears dripping from his eyes. He coughed a few more times, set down the trashcan, ran out of the room, whimpering, and locked himself in the nearest bathroom. Françis and Gilbert ran after him, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Toni? What's wrong??? You're not sick are you??" Françis yelled through the door.

"Alfred!!" Gilbert yelled, and the American boy scrambled out of the room.

"Yeah, dude?"

"I need you to go get Lovino, while we try to help Toni."

Alfred nodded and saluted. "Sure thing."

Gilbert turned back to the door, and rapped on the wood. "Toni? Buddy? Talk to us. What's up? Do you need some medicine? Do you want to go ho-"

"Out of the way, bastards!!" Lovino growled, storming towards them down the hallway. He stopped at the bathrooms and knocked on the men's door. "Antonio, you bastard. Open up. If you don't, I swear I will pick this lock." To everyones surprise, the lock actually turned, and Lovino was let in.

Everyone stood around the door in anticipation, trying to hear what was going on behind the door. When the door reopened, everyone scattered, and acted innocent.

"Go away you bastards!" Lovino yelled and they ran away, giggling. Lovino rolled his eyes and kissed Antonio's cheek before he ran back to his brother, Ludwig, and Matthew.

Antonio arrived back at the room, where Gilbert, Françis, and Alfred were waiting.

"Mon ami. I truly did not believe you were going to be the one to freak out and throw up. My bet was that it was going to be your little bride." Françis chuckled.

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Whatever, amigo."

Gilbert smirked. "Come on!! Let's get you out there!! It starts in five minutes."

Antonio nodded and took a deep breath and let Françis place a small, red flower in his jacket pocket.

 

Five minutes later, Lovino walked down the aisle, his grandpa on one arm and Feliciano on the other. Antonio smiled at him from up on the alter and Lovino smiled back. Once at the alter, the priest began reciting the normal wedding shtuff. Then he got to the good part.

"Antonio Fernandez. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lovino Vargas, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bri- groom."

They didn't need to be told twice.

There were claps and cheers from the audience. Especially from Gilbert and Françis, who were basically screaming. Lovino blushed, and hid slightly behind Antonio.

"Long live Antovino!!!" Gilbert and Françis cheered, being scolded by Matthew and Arthur, who were both trying to pull their boyfriends down.

*************************

The wedding reception was held at a hotel owned by Françis' family. Everyone was super thrilled about it and had the time of their lives. Almost every room got rented out by the end of the night. Which was awesome for all the extremely horny couples (and people who just decided to hook up. Who doesn't hook up at weddings?), but not so great for the maids the next day.

  
Gilbert brushed the hair off of Matthew's sleeping face. He looked so cute and peaceful like that. Matthew stirred, and Gilbert snuggled into his chest.

"Gilbert... What are you doing?" Matthew asked, rubbing his eyes, sleepily.

"Cuddling."

Matthew giggled. "What time is it?"

"I dunno." Gilbert kissed Matthew's nose. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great....my butt hurts....but, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Matthew muttered, hiding his face in the pillow, and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm going back to sleep."

Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower, then join you." Gilbert started to get out of bed, but turned back, and kissed Matthew on the lips. "I love you."

Matthew blushed. "I love you too. Now hurry up and go take your shower. It's cold on the bed without you."

"Will do." Gilbert said, saluting.

Matthew stared at the bathroom door, smiling to himself, then turned onto his stomach and fell asleep.

***************************

A few days later, Matthew received a phone call from Gilbert.

He sighed, and set down the book he was reading. He clicked the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ludwig proposed to Feli!!!!!!" Gilbert screeched, and Matthew couldn't tell if the German was upset or excited.

"What? Aren't they still in highschool?"

"Yes!!! Fwaahhh~ I'm so excited."

Matthew chuckled. "But, aren't they a little young to get married?"

"Ja. Ludwig says that they won't get married until after they graduate."

"Are they even 18?"

"Feli is. Luddy is turning 18 in a few months."

What. "Wait, what?"

Gilbert laughed. "Feli is almost a half a year older than Ludwig."

"Huh. Didn't see that one coming."

"Right!!! I only found out recently too!! God, it's so weird!!! Ludwig looks and acts waaaaaaaay older."

"True."

"Soooooooo do you want to go to the park?"

"That was really off topic."

"I know. So, do you?"

"Uh....sure."

"Awesome!! I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

***************************

"I'm going out!!!" Matthew shouted up the stairs to his brother, who probably couldn't hear him over the sound of him sucking his god damn boyfriend's face. 'I swear to God.....' Matthew ran to the door, opening it, and smiling brightly at his boyfriend. "Hi, Gil."

Gilbert grinned, and placed a small kiss on Matthew's lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Are we just gonna walk?"

"Yup!! The weather is awesome. And it's not too far."

"Okay. Sounds good to me!"

*****************************

Gilbert flopped down onto the grass with a sigh, pulling Matthew down with him. "I really like it here. Especially when the sun sets. It's perfect."

Matthew snuggled in closer to Gilbert, and rested his head on his chest. "You know what else is perfect?"

"You."

Matthew huffed and stuck out his tongue. "That's what I was gonna say."

Gilbert laughed, and closed his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Birdie?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something crazy?" Gilbert asked, rolling on top of Matthew.

Matthew blushed. "...sure."

"Close your eyes."

Matthew closed his eyes.

Gilbert placed a small object on his nose. "You can look now."

Matthew crinkled his nose, and took the item off. It was a little ring, with little maple leaves surrounding it. "Umm....."

"Will you marry the awesome me?" Gilbert asked, smirking.

"....is this because of your brother's proposal?"

"No..... Well, maybe. But I really want to."

Matthew laughed. "Okay. Yes. My answer is yes."

Gilbert squealed, and pulled Matthew into a hug. "Danke!!!! I love you!!!"

And thus, it was a happy ending for almost everyone. Gilbert and Matthew were engaged, and so were Ludwig and Feli. Antonio and Lovino were married. Alfred and Jett were actually in a high functioning relationship for once. Arthur and Françis ended up getting engaged a couple years after Gilbert and Matthew's wedding. Tino and Berwald moved to Sweden after graduation, and got married. Emil ended up marrying a boy from Hong Kong, much to his brother's disapproval. Lukas married his long time boyfriend, Mathias, who he had "hidden" for years (everyone knew they were dating. They weren't very discrete.).

So, happy endings really do exist~

************** epilogue ***************

"'The Ghost Ships Us' by Ludwig Belschmit." Gilbert read outloud, holding a copy of his brother's newly published book. "Huh. I didn't know he was a writer."

Matthew flipped through the pages. "Hah! This seems really close to his actual life....just with different characters. And a ghost."

"Hm. Wonder how he got that idea....."

 

~ THE END ~

 

  
**please read the first part of this series, if you haven't already!! It will make A LOT more sense. I promise XD**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my crappy story XD ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay chapter 2 will be up soon!!


End file.
